1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a multi-port electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to a stacked modular jack having an improved substrate to allow two conductive units sharing one capacitor.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Pat. No. 7,367,851, issued on May 6, 2008 and entitled with “Universal Connector Assembly and Method of Manufacturing”, discloses a multi-port electrical connector assembly. The electrical connector assembly includes a multi-port insulative housing, and a number of contact modules received in the insulating housing from the rear portion. Each contact module includes a substrate, and a plurality of electronic components including resistors and capacitor. It would result in high cost, since each substrate is adapted for mounting one capacitor.
Hence, it is desirable to provide a multi-port electrical connector assembly having less resistors or capacitors or other components to reduce the cost.